The present invention relates to methods for isolating and purifying single-walled carbon nanotubes from contamination materials, such as carbon and metal catalyst particles, present in the unpurified material following production of the single-walled carbon nanotube structures. Specifically, the present invention relates to utilizing solution of suitable dispersal agents to isolate and purify individual single-walled carbon nanotube structures from a raw material including bundles of nanotube structures.